Love Reborn
by Beautiful Feather
Summary: This takes place after Aram and Airi marrage. Their daughter Ren is clueless to her parents family and the strang world she has been sucked into. --Dropped--
1. Chapter 1

"Just look at her Aram," The new mother Airi said smiling, cradling her newborn baby. "Isn't she just beautiful?" The father, Aram walked over to his wife and traced his fingers around the newborn baby girl's face.

"She looks just like you; she has your fiery red hair." He said kissing Airi on the forehead and then the baby; she smiled at her loving husband.

"Oh, I can't wait to show her how to cook and read and show her the gorgeous things in life!"

"Not to mention magic, right?" He took seat next to his wife, "We do plan to teach her magic right?"

"Well, Aram, I don't think I want her to grow up in here." She said avoiding Aram gaze. "I don't want her to grow up in the kingdom; I want her to have a normal life."

"Are you saying that I didn't have one?" Aram said cooking up an eyebrow.

"No, no, that isn't what I meant. I mean, maybe when she is older she can learn it, if that is what she wishes." Her face growing red.

As the parents talked, the little baby girl fell asleep in her mothers arms.

(Sixteen years latter)

"Fiddle sticks! I'm late again!" I picked up my bag and rush out the door of the school library. I fumbled in my bag looking for my scarf, wait, were is it? "Shoot, forgot it!" I shuffle back into the library, being careful not to slip on the ice on the ground.

"Back again?" Miss.Shon the librarian asks me as a speed walk past her desk, I didn't have time to be polite and reply, I was going to be late, and mom was always worries when I don't return at the right time.

Just what I needed, someone else I sitting there. I slow my pace down to a walk. Before I even reach the desk I can see this student was setting on it, but not just any student, but Ikuto. I could see his straight, natural black hair hanging over a book.

"Stay calm" I told myself, I hade been banded from specking to him from his crazy girlfriend. I was also told that I could breathe the same air as him, yeah just try and stay calm.

"Um, excuses me." I said weakly, all I wanted to do is get my scarf and walk back from were I came from.

His eyes slowly ventured away from his book and greeted me with a smile. "Hello Ren, am I in your seat?" I didn't answer 'cause I was to busy staring into his perfect green eyes. "Um, Ren?"

This was the first time I have had a chance to really take a look at him, his black hair covered part of the right part of his face and his skin was pail, making his dazzling eyes stand out even more. "Um…Ren, you are starting to creep me out. Say something, please." I realized I was staring and then picked up my scarf and pulled it out from under him and turn on my heel and walked back to the door. Ikuto was calling, but I didn't stop for him.

"Just keep looking at the exit sing." I told myself, I pushed the class doors open and wrapped my scarf around my red face and stormed down the road.

Safelly at my front door I pulled out my key, the door was already unlocked, I placed my things out of the way and ran over to the staircase leading to my room. "Lost track off time at the library, sorry, going to my room to study." I yelled into the living room.

I closed the door to my room then sank to the floor, my head between my knees. "Oh god, I'm an idiot, I can't believe I let myself to that, stare at him with out having a reason." I felt sick to my stomach, but that wasn't the worst of it. One of girlfriend's clones properly saw me there." Yeah, for you who don't know the history between me and Ikuto, well we were good friends in elementary, insuperable. Unfortunately when we were entering are 5th year, his parents thought it would be a good idea to send him away to learn how to be responsible. No one even knew he gad left, we were the outsiders me and Ikuto, aka, people with brains and not bronze. He was my only friend, which left me with my books and pencils when he was shipped off to who knows were. We both lived are lives and kept in touch, I could tell he was changing by the content of his letters.

He just returned three month ago, with him came a new attitude, new popularity and the most noticeable, his looks. In these three months he has hooked up with the girl that used to pull my hair and pull of his glasses and push him into the teachers' bathroom. This girl, whom I call Black Widow, for reasons I don't want to get into right now.

"You in here cutie?" A voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Mariabel?" I opened the door, "What are you doing here?"

"You mean I can't visit you?" She said pulling me into a hug. "How long has it been, let's take a look at you" Mariabel pushed me back into my room and examined me head to toe. "You do look taller and your hair has grown out, you look just like your mother did at your age. I must take you shopping, we are going out tonight!"

"I have school tomorrow; I don't think it is such a great idea."

"Oh, come on, how often do you get taken on a date?" She said grabbing my wrists and pulling me back down the stairs.

I looked around as I was pulled out the door. "Is mom and dad here?" Mariabel pulled a coat around her and threw one at me.

"No, your father has some family issues, so his mother went with him."

"Let me guess, they left you in charge?" I pulled my seat belt on beside Mariabel.

"Wow, you are smart, and that means you are not getting out of my plans this evening. When ladies are asked out you do not decline."

"You mean this wasn't your idea?" I said, my voice creaking in the middle of my sentence.

"No, an old friend from home and his son asked us out. Your fathers cousin, a very important man, so please remember your manners."


	2. Chapter 2

Airi fidgeted impatiently in her chair, Aram had gone to talk to Jeile about Ren's education and knowledge of magic. The two brothers' couldn't come to an agreement on what should be done with their daughter. Aram had insisted that Airi wait outside, but she was starting to regret this diction.

"Good evening Airi," Queen Maruru said as she took a seat next to Airi. "Are those two idiots still arguing?"

Airi smiled at her friend and was rather happy to have company. "Unfortunately the king would like for Ren to finish her education in Astelle, and learn her magic." She fiddled with her star mirror, an old habit she never grew out of.

"And what is the wish of the mother?" Maruru claps her hands and smiled again. Queen Maruru has two boys of her own, two years older then her own, Ren. They were a handful when they were growing up, but now they were perfect gentlemen.

"I would like her to stay and learn what she can now, and then maybe if she wants, can learn."

The queen nodded her head, and then rose to her feet. "There was an other case just like this; a cousin of mine had married a man from your world. The boy was sent here when he was 10, and just returned a few months ago. He was the nicest boy, good friends with Raz's son too."

"Raz's had a son? I hope he didn't inherit his father's cold heart." Airi frowned remembering all the trouble prince Raz, Aram's cousin, when she was with him in school.

"They don't stay that way Airi. Isn't Mariabel the one you ask to keep an eye on Ren when you are here?"

Her frown vanished remembering how helpful she had been throughout the years with Ren. "True, but still."

"Now that you mention it, Mariabel and Ren are on there way to see Raz and his son for supper."

Airi felt her face freeze then turn burning hot, this wasn't good, if Ren found out anything about Astellefrom this evening, Ren would never speak to them again.

Maruru giggled into her sleeve and began to walk down the hall, "You should have seen your face, rather comical. After are two crazy husbands leave the chamber, you shall join us for supper and I promise that we will not discus anything to do with Ren studies."

Airi wanted to ask more about her daughter's evening plains, but the queen had already slipped into an other room down the hallway.

Inside the chamber the atmosphere but calm and humorous, the brothers' had been debating what should been done. Aram wanted Ren to learn magic as much as anyone would want their only child to know were he came from, but that wasn't what was being discussed.

"I don't see how you have been ignoring the laws of Astell; every princess of Ren age has already had many offers. If they have not then they are have a fiancée." King Jeile pasting back and forth in front of his younger brother. "Princess Ren has is of the age and in the laws of Astelleshe must be married before the age of 18."

"I know the law, 18 is three years away, and as we both know, time goes slower in Astelle."

"I dose not matter if the time is different. You asked me to make a deal with you so Ren could grow up in Airi realm, did you forget your end of the bargain?"

The rules for a princess aren't written in stone, but everyone knows that when she becomes of age she will be married to a prince or an aristocrat. When Ren was born she would have hade to grow up in Astelleand learn magic and educate just like any other women born into the royal family. Airi wasn't to keen on this option for her, and so Aram had asked Jeile to look the other way and when she became 16, would then move to Astellefor some long over due training.

"I know what we agreed on; but the issue of marriage wasn't a part of it." Aram snapped and stormed down the hall and flung open the great oak doors.

Airi immediately jumped up and ran over to Aram. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing and we are leaving." Aram grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the grand hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

I gave a heavy sigh as she pulled an other dress over her head and examined herself in the mirror for what seemed like the thousandth time. This dress was one of her mother's favorite when we went window shopping; the color of this dress was a gray-blue with a white lace on top of it. I smoothed the lace on my hip again before walked out of dressing room. "Is this one good?" I did a quick spin and waited for Mariabel answer.

"You look just lovely; it is a nice color on you is well." She walked up to be and began circling, eyeing the dress. "It is still missing something though," She had turned to the sale clerk who had been stuck with helping me and Mariabel. "Do you have any ribbons here?"

The clerk nodded his head was vanished back into the store.

"I don't see why you are making such a big deal about this outing, what's so great about my father's cousin anyway?" I watched Mariabel walk over to a cart of shoe boxes, picking each shoe and holding it against the dress.

"Absolutely nothing, he is a pain in the ass." She didn't smile like I would have though she would as she said this, but continued to examine the shoe selection.

"Then why are we going to all this trouble to impress him?" I sat down on a stool and waited for an answer.

"We aren't trying to impress him; we are trying to impress his son, Akira." I felt my head grow light, the name Akira I recognized from a back of a photograph from her parent's room, if this was the same person, he was almost as gorgeous as Ikuto. His hair was cut short and was a fiery red, redder then my own. He was tall and extremely thin, almost like a stick. But it was the eyes that had drawn me to his appearance, one was a copper color, and the other was a very light purple. At that time, I had decided that I had a thing for eye color.

"Stand up Ren," I was brought back into changing room filled with dresses and boxes of shoes, the clerk had picked a dark forest green ribbon. "i want to see how the green looks against the dress."

Mariabel tied the ribbon around my waist, and in the back a large bow. The ribbon was thick, around the width of my hand; I was surprised to see it looked nice. "There, that looks better. We'll take this one here and this pair of shoes." Mariabel pushed me behind the curtain. "Hurry up and change, we have one more stop to make."

Airi was being pulled down the hallway, she wasn't sure why Aram had came out of the great hall in such bad mood but she knew that it would be a better idea not to mention the plans for dinner of their daughter or that they had been asked for dinner from the queen is well. "You do realize that we use magic to leave here, right?" She said quietly pulling her hand back from Aram's grip.

Aram's face was red with frustration, it reminder her of when they first meet, when she had been trying to explain the simplest things to him. "Look, Airi, I'm sorry. It's just things turned out to be a little more complicated then I expected."

Airi leaned in and kisses Aram on the cheek, half expecting her husband to turn into a kid again. "If this whole magic thing is such a big deal to Astelle, Ren can come here."

At this Aram wished he had told Airi about Jeile and his agreement. Ren was espoused to join the wonderful life that Airi wished she could hide her from. But if that wasn't enough, Jeile wanted her to marry someone of his choice because of who her family were. Aram had never kept many secrets from Airi, but this was one that he wished he would never need to tell her.

"I thought you were here, I heard yelling and came to investigate. How are you two doing? No child still I see?" No one knew that they even had a child except for the queen and king. Which made bringing Ren here made things even more complicated.

"Mother." Aram said coldly, dragging Airi again. He whispered into Airi ear, "Not a word to her, we are leaving." See the other thing that he had neglected to tell Airi was that only two people in Astelle knew they have a daughter.

I know that is kinda short but, I needed to do something else, and I would really like more reviews I guess, I would be happy with one a chapter to do an other chapter.- Jay


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dance Party**

Ren picked at her cuticles as her and Mariabel were being driven to some fancy restaurant to see her father's cousin and his son. The fact that this certain young man was the same as the on in the picture she always kept with her, waiting to meet this handsome figure, was in fact related to her. This only made going out to dinner even less desirable.

"Stop that," Mariabel slapped her hand, "leave your hands alone. Picking at them is a very bad habit and is not suitable for a young lady."

"Sorry," I turned my attention to the building whizzing by my window. At the moment all I wanted to do was be back in my room with my orange fuzzy pajamas and a cup of hot coco, instead of a fancy dress and two inch heels.

"Try to relax Ren, you don't look very appealing when your nose is scrunched up like that."

I nodded my head, tucking my hands under me. She was telling me to calm down and act like a lady, but I am _not_ someone that can just, you know, dress up and act the part. I'm a girl who likes to read and confine myself in my room. The only person that I have ever talk to that isn't in my family was Ikuto, and know I have to act like I don't know him at all. Unfortunately that is the only act I can pull off; the despairing one.

The car slowed to a stop in front of large stone building with a stain glass dome roof. The restaurant was enough to make me feel home sick and wish even more to be back in my room curled up with a fairy and magic novel, that is my favorite with princes, magic and little special secrets. But even though this building could easily fit into my stories, I felt like tonight was going to be a very long one.

The drive opened the door for me and Mariabel; she exited with grace and pose. Me on the other hand forgotten about the sticks attached to the bottom of my shoe, and trip out of the car, almost slamming my head on the door.

Mariabel acted like nothing had happened and step past the grand wood doors and into the red carpeted room; I kind of skipped in, smiling at the door man holding the heavy door.

I let out a gasp when I had my feet planted on the ground and knew that I wouldn't be making any sudden movement. The rooms were covered in an old wallpaper, the blood red carpet looked like not one person had walked on it, or that it was older then Mariabel. In the middle of the room hanging of the high ceiling was a chandelier; it had small blue crystals mixed in with the as beautiful ice colored crystals.

"Keep your eyes down Ren, don't look like this is the first time you have been out in public." Mariabel was had moved to talk to one of the waiters.

"Right this way Ma'am."

He lead us into an other room were the sound of the chatter from the other couples could be barely heard, and in its place was a nice piano playing. We were in the private room away from everything else; I felt my tense shoulders relax knowing that it would only the four of us. Two other men pulled out mine and Mariabel's chair, she then waved her hand and they disappeared behind the door we had just entered.

"Imagine that, Raz is late." She said letting out a sigh, either of us needed to act civilized if no one was there to see it.

"Mariabel, if they do not show in a few minuets, can we leave?" I looked around the room, it resembled the main dinning room, but smaller and a less extravagant chandelier.

She let out a sigh, then smiled at me for the first time sense she picked me up from my house. "You know, you are so much like your mother Ren."

"Do you both run into things?" A male voice asked from behind me.

"Whoa?" I fell out of my seat and against the legs of who ever accused me of walking into walls.

"You could handel it that she was sitting and looking beautiful, could you Raz?"

Great first impression, I though as I took Raz's hand he had offered me. When I was standing up straight decided not to make eye contact and retook my seat.

The chair made a scrapping sound on the uncarpeted marble floor, Raz took a seat across from me, beside Mariabel and smiled and her as if trying to hide his joy.

"Does your whole family have no sense of time?" She said coldly, staring at the empty seat beside me. Personally, I hade no problem with his son not being here, the night has just lost three years off of it.

Raz looked in the directions of the door and shrugged, "He was behind me when we arrived. He is just taking his time entering probably; kids don't like all of these fancy parties." I looked up from my silverware and looked at Raz, who to my surprise was watching me now with interest.

"How did you mange to steal Ren away from Aram, you surprised me when you changed the location and the number intending dinner."

"I have my ways, probably the same way you brought Akira here. Excepted Ren is more suitable for this world." Ok, never mind dinner was going to be long, I need to escape some how…

"I will be right back." I said in the loudest and calm voice that would come out of me, and pushed my chair back from the table and walked the best I could on my two feet with out falling on my face in front of them.

Akira hung his head and gave a sigh before stepping into the light from the restaurant. He had been enjoying the company of two lovely girls when his father had dragged him to this realm to meet Mariabel and some human girl for dinner. These things just didn't interest him if he could have his lips pressed against someone else's.

"Good evening sir," The doorman said with the same smile he had probably shown every other guest this evening and every other.

The place didn't look that bad for a run down dump it looked like from the outside. He still didn't understand what was the point of him coming here, his father and Mariabel had hade many dinners together lately and they never had invited him along, not that he cared.

Akira skimmed the main dinning room for any one he could have any fun with; his father would have to wait because he had just spotted his next toy walking, or more like running, towards the ladies room in a short lacy dress.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Garden Walk**

**(I am SO SORRY! This took way to long, so sorry! I guess I don't even deserve to ask for forgiveness…)**

Akira moved threw the crowded ball room with a surprising speed, and occasionally winking at the young ladies with there dance partners. He returned his gaze to his goal, luckily for Akira, his little beauty had skipped powdering her nose and headed straight out to the balcony. Akira stopped when he reached to french balcony doors to take a better look at her before his pounced.

Ren took a deep breath of the cool evening air, calming her nerves. Ren was disappointed in herself for running out on Mariabel after she had spend so much time and effort in turning a bookworm into a princess. This was Mariabel's fault for dragging Ren to a restaurant that her classmates only dreamed about dinning at. Ren sighed and rubbed her bare arms feeling the cool air chill her body.

"If you are cold, you shouldn't force your self to stay outside." A calm voice said from the door, she turned around and the figure who had caught her sulking.

"No," She said in her shaky voice, "I am fine, the breeze is just a little cold" Understatement of the year Ren thought forcing a smile to her frozen face, trying to hide her catering teeth.

The man stepped forward and slid of his jacket and draped it over Ren's shoulders. "I think the cold has already gotten to your head if you think that the breeze is just a _little cold_." He put an invasive on little cold and gave a crooked grin.

In normal circumstances Ren would have said something on her defense about her head, but she was grateful for an other layer. "Thank-you." She said, then brought her eyes to the face of the figure who had given her the jacket. The eyes that she meet were a beautiful cooper and the other was purple, she recognized them, but Ren wasn't were she knew them from.

"No problem, I just didn't want to see you turn blue from standing out in the cold." He brushed the back of his hand on her cheek, I could feel them grow hot under his touch, and he could probably feel it too. "Can I ask what or who you are hiding from?" He asked using the kind of voice that would make you do anything for it.

"From my aunt and some older guy that dragged us out here, turns out that the person that they both wanted me to meet didn't even show up. I don't really care that he isn't here." I gushed out all that I had done that afternoon with Mariabel. The abduction at my house to being dragged to every single dress store we had gone to to find a dress that I didn't want to wear at all. Then to my hair, then four hours latter to this fancy place.

I guess he found this funny 'cause he laughed at my story. "Well I suppose we both should be going." I nodded and her linked his arm through mine, I didn't know were he was taking us, but as long as it was warm. I was starting to think that the cold had gotten to me, my vision was blurred and it felt like someone was screaming in my ears.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked when we were in the middle of the dinning room. He didn't say anything but gave me a reassuring squeeze, send what felt like water all over my body, "What," was all was able to say as my eyelids slowly slide shut.

"finally,"

I fell limp in his arms

Aram ----

Airi was in her moods when she was so confused to kind of flopped around, we had just arrived back in their living room and already I was wishing we would have stayed in Astelle so I could avoid Airis eyes.

"What did she mean; she thinks we don't have a child? What is Ren then…?" Airi sat down on the couch.

"She meant what she said Airi." I looked towards the ceiling; I wasn't really excited to be having this conversation with Ren in the house.

"Does everyone think that in the past sixteen years, we haven't hade a child?" She asked again.

"Yes." I answered, I wanted now to tell Airi about the deal Jeile had asked me to agree to, but I wasn't sure how easily Airi would take it.

"What do you mean? Do you expect me to just stop asking after only a 'yes' as an answer from you?" Airi rarely was in an angry mood, but now I could tell that this would be adding to her list of angry reactions.

"I mean no one knows about Ren except my brother and Maruru. It was the only way to keep Ren here," I glanced up again at the ceiling," can we wait for this conversation when Ren isn't here?"

"She isn't, Mariabel took her to meet some people." I could tell that there was more to that story, but with this story open, that one could wait. "Does this have something to do with yours and Jeile argument? This isn't just about her learning magic in Astelle, does it?"

"No," I decided that this would only hurt Airi more if I didn't get around to what I meant, "No, this doesn't, this is all about Ren moving permanently to Astelle and marring someone from Astelle."

Airi face was wiped clear of confusion and anger, but nothing else appeared. "Marriage…"


	6. Chapter 6

Love Reborn-- Chapter 6

Love Reborn-- Chapter 6

**Ok, here goes nothing, I have been working on this chapter for about a week or two, I hope it is better then the last chapter, I was really disappointed with the finished product…. So anyway in this chapter you kinda get to know Akira a little better, and that was what I wanted so I guess I'm happy with the way it turned out. R&R**

**THANKS FOR READING **

**-Jay**

I turned on my side pulling the covers around my neck. For some reason I felt extremely stiff, but I couldn't think of anything about last night besides being abducted by Mariabel, I still need to kill her for that, I thought groaning. At the moment it didn't really matter, all I wanted to do is lay here in my lavender scented silk sheets—wait, I didn't own silk sheets. All I have is an old quilt and it certainly didn't smell like lavender! I sat up slowly looking around me new surroundings. The sun was shinning threw a large window at the east end of the large marble room, I looked around for someway out but I only saw the west wall as well was a floor to ceiling window. Also the wall facing the bed was a open veranda, beautiful white curtains blowing freely in the wind. Finally I spotted an arch that about five people could stand shoulder to shoulder and still be able to walk threw. I slipped off the bed and made my way around the bed towards the hall, _where am I?_ _Why can't I remember what happened after we arrived at the restaurant?_ "Good morning, my love." A cool voice whispered into my ear, biting my earlobe.

"GYAH!" I screamed as loud as I could, spinning around to see how had been in the bed with me, my face a crimson red. I turned to see a half clothed Akira, his copper hair covering his eyes.

"Oh, I startled you, how cute." He said wrapping his strong arm around my waist and pulling me into his warm body. Akira smiled when I put my hands on his chest, trying to push away. "Why are you being so shy now, last night was fun."

"Let go!" I said trying to push free again, but he would even move.

"Now, now Ren, please be nice. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Akira began to push Ren on her back, he had been patient all night with the sleeping princes but know with her awake he wanted to have his fun.

Akira inhaled her sweet smell; something had come over him when the two of them were walking in the garden last night. Ren had managed to pick his interest and yet Ren had barely shown any interest in return.

Akira brushed across her crimson red face leaving sweet and gentle butterfly kisses were his lips meet her face, he could feel a moan building up inside of him. This was a new experience for him; usually he never felt this level of lust for just one girl.

He smiled when he heard a sharp breath when Akira found her pale neck; thankfully she had stopped trying to pry him off of her leaving him with two bored hands. Thankfully they found the bottom of Ren's dress and were now sliding there way along her soft thigh.

"Wha- get….off." Ren tired again when she felt his hands against her bare skin, what was going on? Had she really sleep with Akira? Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock coming from the door.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Akira mumbled under his breath. This was bad, if his father found out who he had brought back with him last night he probably wouldn't hear the end of it. He sat up, keeping Ren securely under him. He probably didn't have a choice to go get the door or not, whoever it was would come in to check in on the prince anyway.

Ren stirred under him, if he were to go see who had knocked Ren probably wouldn't be here when he returned. Akira sighed in annoyance and slipped off the bed. As he thought Ren immediately sat up but he was ready for her.

"Stay and be quite." Akira placed his finger on her lips, freezing her movements with the touch. Pushing her back onto her back he walked off. At least he wouldn't have to worry about her running off on him. Akira had risked to much taking her from her realm and bringing her to the palace to find Ren running away.

"What?" Akira said not even trying to hide his annoyance. He had opened the door to find his 'babysitter' Kyle looking like the same old man he has known for 18 years.

"Good morning my prince," He said bowing his head, "I am truly sorry to bother you but your father request your presence immediately."

"Fine, tell him I will see him soon." I said turning around and walking into my dressing room.

"It is nothing formal, just wear your robe. He is the only one there." Kyle said pulling out a royal purple cape. He knew even if the room was full of people I would have simply gone the way I am now. I was known for my looks and my enjoyment to be with the ladies for the court, I don't think there are many who haven't been in my room after large banquets.

I ran my hand threw my red hair once then when I was happy with my appearance left to go see my father.

What had Akira done? Ren thought trying to sit up again, but like the other try's nothing happened. Question upon question were being pilled up in her mind as she listened to Akira talk with how ever was at the door. He had called Akira a prince?! This made no sense to Ren, she hadn't heard of any princes being in this area for the longest time. Just what was going on?

"Looks like Raz was correct, she is here." If Ren could have jumped she would have reached the high ceiling of Akira's bedroom. She had been sure no one was here, but she could see an old man standing next to the bed.

"How about we get out home, dear." He said again, with the snap of his fingers Ren sat up.

"What? Who? Where?" Ren's question mashed together as she looked at the man.

"Not now my lady, how about we get you cleaned up?" He said with a kind smile on his face.

**END OF THIS CHAPTER…**

**Kay, can you tell me what you think of it??**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Are you alright Miss?" The man asked extending a hand to help Ren sit up.

"Now I am thank-you." She said timidly. Ren watched the old man hasten across the large room towards the closet, and then he returned with an armful of garments.

"I apologize for the master's behavior, he is just too spoiled." The man introduced himself as Kyle; he has looked after the prince ever since…

Wait….

"Prince?!" Ren exclaimed, jumping of the bed.

"Yes, Prince Akira. Surely you already knew this. I thought he would have told you or you might have recognized him from the royal balls."

Kyle looked as confused as Ren felt.

"What realm are you from my dear? Hershkia, Zehrotuhia or maybe Kaldia? No, no, no. You look like you are from Deanoia, am I right?"

Ren just stared blankly at the elderly man. What are these places he is naming off? I'm very good at Geography, why don't I know about these places?

"Well my dear, I don't think I have heard your name yet. I can place you from just your last name."

"Eh, my name is Ren Hoshina and I'm rather sure myself where I live, but I'm not sure where I am right now." Hoshina was Ren's mother's last, but when her mother and father were married she didn't want to give up her name; Ren could never remember her father's last name because it was odd and far too long and to top that all off, it was hard to pronounce correctly.

Kyle stared blankly back at her. "What was your name again child, Ren…?"

"Hoshina."

…

"I can't say I know it, must be a further away realm." Kyle finished, laying out the dresses on the un-made bed. "Please pick one out, and I will send you off. You have a nice hot bath, okay?"

The name subject had been completely dropped, not that Ren cared. She was still rather confused to the fact that she had woken up in a prince's room, in bed, with him still in it no less. A blush crept up onto her cheeks thinking about how, for lack of a better word, 'perfect' Akira look without a shirt on.

"Dresses in a man's wardrobe, I guess this is a regular event." Ren mumbled, gazing down at the stunning silk gowns.

"Right and wrong, my lady. I will not lie to you, the prince is notorious for his female guests… but you are the first that has rejected him and who also doesn't know that Akira is a prince."

The door opened and three young maids came in, almost in a sprint.

"His majesty wishes to speak to young lady soon as possible."

"That is your department, not mine. I hand Lady Ren over to you, please be kind, she isn't our usual guest." Kyle smiled then bowed his head respectfully in my direction and headed towards the door the three maids had just entered. "I shall see the final results later before we send her in. Until later." The door closed silently behind him.

"Well, we best get started then. My name is Kitty," The maid in the middle smiled broadly then moved on to introducing her two sisters; Katherine and Kimberly.

"Please co-operate with us and I guarantee this wont hurt a bit!" Kimberly said enthusiastically, grabbing Ren's arm and pulling her out into the hall.

The three led Ren down staircase after staircase until, with a flick of the wrist, a door flung open and pushed the now very confused girl into the room.

"As Kimberly said before, trust us and everything will be fine!" Katherine smiled, pushing Ren into a smaller bathroom than Akira's, but still larger then her room at home.

"Aright, let's get you cleaned up!" Three said in unison.

(Time Jump; One and Half Hours)

Akira sat brooding, only three small steps from where his father sat in the throne. At the moment Akira wouldn't even look at him, he was completely pissed off at the fact that his loving father had ruined his morning by first asking Kyle to come and 'wake' him up and bring him down and now he couldn't even return to his room or try to find Ren; who his father had taken the liberty of hiding her from him. Such a loving father!

"Hello your majesty!" A group of nervously laughing girls curtsied when they walked past him. Usually he would have picked to 'forget' his anger, but even that didn't seem like it would help his present state.

"Oh, how cold Akira. I have never seen you completely ignore such a group of fine looking ladies. Are you going to start to cry, because if you are, I would like you to turn around so I can see." Akira's father said from behind him.

"Go to hell." The annoyed prince growled under his breath, he wasn't even in the mood to pick a fight with the old man.

Akira looked up when he saw a pair of boots standing in front of him. Just what he needed now, his babysitter had a message for him.

"What do you want Kyle?"

"His majesty, the Prince of Kaldia has arrived and wishes to see you."

Akira grinned. Kail had finally decided she show his face. Finally some one to show off his latest catch. Well, once he found Ren, who knows which room the maids had hidden her away in.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in one of the chambers, Ren was being prepared for her audience with the King. Ren had been sprayed with everything sweet-smelling perfume imaginable and draped in silk. She was growing fast tired of sitting as the maids tended to her hair.

"Just a little longer Miss." Kitty said when she noted the young lady fidgeting in her chair.

This all made no sense to Ren. Earlier Kyle had tried to figure out where she had came from and machined names of places that sounded like they came straight out of a fairy tale, nowhere she was from that was sure.

Her thoughts drifted again to the room she had woken up in with its high ceilings and the beautiful view. The room was mind-blowing, but with whom she had woken up with was her problem. Prince Akira. The 18 year old Prince who was, from what she had heard from Kyle and the maids, a notorious flirt. Ren had heard stories from the three maids that, in her opinion, shouldn't be repeated about his adventures with the opposite gender age ranging from 13 to 37.

Had she done anything last night? For some reason Ren couldn't remember anything up until the two of them walked around the garden. Did anyone know where she was or why she wasn't in school?

She groaned; School. This was going to be a problem. This would be the first day that Ren had ever missed her classes. Even when she was sick she would complain to her parent to let her attend class. Eventually her father would give in and hand her some 'magic pill' as he called it when she was younger, instantly she would feel better and attended classes.

"Where did you meet the Prince?" Kimberly asked helping, me into another dress.

"Just last evening, I was to have supper with him and his…" Ren froze, all the colour draining from her face.

Last night Mariabel had taken her out to have supper with friends of hers; Raz and his son Akira. She knew Raz because he was a relative of Ren's father, his cousin to be exact. Akira's father was the King of wherever they where at the moment, and if this was all true and the man she was going to see this moment was the same person… her father had to be royalty as well.

A rap on the door sounded out. Moments later, Kyle stepped in greeting her in the mirror.

"The King is ready to see you. If you will come this way with me Miss Ren, I shall lead you to his majesty."

* * *

**Beautiful feather:**

**Well there you go… with school finished I was hoping I could find some time to get back to this story. I'll try to update at the very least once a month. I just kinda quit my job the other day too so now I have even more time . Oh, good news! Conner went and found me a beta reader! I don't know if anyone can tell, but when I re-read threw this I could tell the difference from my own work and hers… kinda jealous…. Her name is ****x-twilight-x so you can thank her for the chapter too**


End file.
